


Success

by sandorizu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emetophobia, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then steal me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for the 4th day of Kurokura Week 2015, for the prompt [success]. Somewhat dedicated to a friend who always tries to inspire prostitution AU's.

He could feel the Spider Head's eyes on him, and as much as it pleased him – as much as he sought exactly that, it made his skin crawl. Shrugging the feeling off, he looked up through his lashes, catching the man's eyes for for a second. He knew right then and there that he would succeed, that sinking this low would be worth it. There was no mistaking the want in those eyes, and a bitter smile curled Kurapika's lips. With another glance in the man's direction he leaned against a wall, hips pushed forward. The Spider Head kept watching him – but he didn't move. Another suggestive glance with no response later, Kurapika supposed it had been too much to ask that the man come to him.

He swallowed, taking a breath to regain the determination he had set out with. He had gained some confidence in his actions along the way to this very moment, and now he would need all of it. With a small smile he glanced down and stepped over to where the man was sitting, open coat spilling over the chair. The Spider Head's face betrayed nothing as he boldly stepped between his open legs and looked down at the man through his lashes. Leaning down, he placed his hands on the man's shoulders and wetted his lips just a little, before speaking – only just loud enough for the man to hear it over the noise surrounding them.

"Would you mind doing some business with me?" he asked, one hand sliding over the man's shoulder. He was fully aware how much of his chest his current position was revealing, the open neckline of his top a deliberate choice, but even so a small heat spread over his cheeks as the man's eyes slid downward. "What are you offering?" he asked, in a voice much softer than Kurapika had expected and smirk revealing he knew the answer.

He looked to the side, taken aback for a moment, but quickly turned his gaze back to the Spider Head's eyes. "Myself," he mumbled, shifting a little closer. The man chuckled, and suddenly there was a hand on his waist, just resting there, holding him almost gently. "I don't like paying for things," he said, hand sliding a little lower to Kurapika's hip. He swallowed and straightened up a little, looking down at the man's head almost touching his chest. The way his fingers curled around Kurapika's hipbone, almost possessively, sent a small tingling wave of rage and disgust through him. He swallowed again, reminding himself of what he was doing.

So he slid his hand inside the open coat, stroking over the man's bare shoulder and coming to a stop at his neck. Another tiny step forward and his legs were pressed against the man's groin. His upper body leaned back just a little, enough so he could see the Spider Head's face. Then he said it.

"Then steal me."

The way the man smirked sent another unpleasant shiver up Kurapika's spine and for a moment he wondered if the man knew. If he had given himself away by referring to the man's choice of livelihood. He bit his lower lip and held onto the man's gaze, waiting for him to do something. The seconds that passed were nerve-wracking, and Kurapika resisted the urge to swallow to relieve his dry throat. Suddenly the hands on his hips pushed him back a little, and he tensed in surprise.

The Spider Head's eyes left his and moved down along his body slowly, as if inspecting him, before returning to his face. There was a smile, and he stood up, still holding on to Kurapika. Kurapika found himself gently pulled towards the only slightly taller man’s side and led towards the exit. A small tingling spread inside him, mingling with the rage he was keeping at bay. The Spider Head's fingers moved up his side, pulling the thin, loose fabric of his top along and Kurapika could almost taste success.

"I only steal what I find beautiful." He more felt than heard the words, the man's lips so close to his ear, and his breath hitched in surprise. Heat spread over his face, and as much as it troubled him, he was sure it could work in his favour. What was another step downwards at this point? He leaned in closer to the man, letting him take the lead entirely, and looked up with a shy smile. The man, however wasn't watching him, he was looking straight forward with a pleased expression.

His hand on Kurapika's skin suddenly felt burning hot, and he shivered again, disgust spreading through his body. He forced himself to stay pressed to the man, stumbling over a step or two and feeling the arm around him tighten as the man let out a small chuckle. This wasn't going to do, he had to hide what he felt, had to seem like he wanted this. He had managed repulsive mafia bosses, he'd imagined the fairly attractive troupe leader to be easier.

Before long the man led him into a hotel, and he realised he hadn't even considered where they were going. It didn't really matter, he supposed. As long as it was a secluded place, with only the two of them. Then– then he'd get his chance. He was sure of it.

Into an elevator, the man's fingers were playing with the skin at his waist and he hated how it felt. The doors plinged and opened, and he swallowed, still pressing close to the man. As they walked along the corridor he repeated his plan in his head. Get him alone. Let him have his way with you. –And when the moment is right, turn his pleasure into pain.

A door opened and he was pulled into a dark hotel room. One light was switched on to reveal a room that had clearly been occupied for a while. There were books strewn around almost everywhere –some open, some closed – and he nearly tripped over a small stack as the spider head led him towards the large bed. He turned his attention back to the man, just as they reached the edge of the bed. Nails scratching his skin as the man pulled his hand away slowly and sat down, leaving Kurapika standing right in front of him. Much like he had before.

And then those eyes were looking at him so intently again, like they were analysing every part of his body, and Kurapika froze for a moment. Biting his lip, he stepped forward, ready to straddle the man as he was pushed back. He gave the man a confused look, but he only smiled back.

"Let me admire you," he said, leaning back a little. Realisation hit Kurapika like a wave of embarrassment and he had to look down.

"I-- I don't usually..."

"Doesn't matter. Humour me."

Kurapika swallowed and nodded. He'd go along with whatever the Spider Head wanted for now. That was the plan. One step back, and his hands found the hem of the loose top he was wearing, slowly pulling it up and over his head. The eyes on him felt like they were piercing right through him and he suddenly became painfully aware of every single scar and bruise his plan had given him so far. As if exposing himself like this wasn't humiliating enough, his body was a mess and he knew he must be flushed red. The neckline was large, but even so he miserably failed at pulling it off elegantly without tousling his hair. Biting his lip again he looked up, catching those staring eyes while he dropped the shirt on the floor next to him.

The Spider Head was still smiling, that all too pleased smile that sent shivers up Kurapika's spine. At least, he didn't seem to dislike what he saw, despite the imperfections, Kurapika told himself as he brought his hands to the waistband of his tight trousers. Holding eye contact, he slowly unfastened them before tugging them down little by little. He could tell the exact moment his lack of underwear became apparent as the man's smile turned into a smirk.

There was nothing graceful in the way he stepped out of the trousers either, and as soon as his feet were free he moved closer, forcing himself to ignore exactly who he was fully naked and vulnerable in front of.

Reaching out, he placed his hands on the man's chest, carefully ignoring how warm he was underneath his palms as he pushed the quite ridiculous coat off his shoulders. The Spider Head cooperated, and soon his arms were free from the sleeves, only to find their way to Kurapika's hips. One hand held him in place, and the other trailed up his side slowly. He forced himself to stay still as fingers passed over his bruises, hoping that he wasn't already too much like damaged goods for the thief. A small hiss escaped his lips as the man's fingers found a cigarette burn from only days before, and he quickly bit down on his lip to stop any more sounds from coming out.

Only this one time more, and he'd never have to subject himself to this again.

The Spider Head had stopped at his sound, but now continued his ministrations, this time avoiding any bruised areas. Kurapika's teeth dug deeper into his lip as a faint, tingling sensation spread on his skin wherever the man's fingers went. It didn't feel bad –and that made him uncomfortable. He wanted the man to stop playing around, stop staring at him. He wanted him to just push him down and take him, so that Kurapika would get his chance as the man was lost in pleasure. He wanted it to be over.

Instead a hand on the back of his neck pulled him down gently, the other at his hip guiding him forward, almost too gently pulling him onto the man's lap, straddling his still clothed legs. The thick fabric was rough against his skin, but he forgot all about his bruises as his eyes registered the man moving his head closer. He steeled himself, ready for the uncomfortable, invading experience – but his mouth was never forcefully pried open and no foul tasting tongue pressed inside. It almost hurt, how gently, how softly, the man's lips met his.

Arms moved around his back, pulling him closer, and he steadied himself against the man's shoulders. The man's lips kept moving softly over his, and he found himself following the movements without even thinking about it. He crossed his arms behind the man's neck, telling himself that it was all for balance, as his lips tingled and his breath hitched when the man licked along his lower lip. Hands moving down his thighs and then back up again made him shiver, despite his whole body feeling oddly warm.

This was wrong, this was so wrong. Where was the violence? Why was he being so gentle? Why did it not feel bad?

This time the hands found his hips, he found himself falling forward, the man shuffling further onto the bed and pulling Kurapika down on top of him. He gasped against his lips as his crotch rubbed against the man's trousers. He tried pushing himself up on his knees, but strong hands held him down and gently flipped them over. Kurapika opened his eyes in surprise, not even sure when he'd closed them, only to find the Spider Head looking down at him with something that could only be described as hunger in his eyes.

That was good. That was what he'd hoped. But it shouldn't have made breathing harder, it shouldn't have made heat pool in his stomach.

The man leaned in again, and Kurapika opened his lips, ready to meet him, but instead he felt small, tender kisses along his jaw, down his neck and his shoulder. The man must have been leaning on one arm, because fingers were wandering up Kurapika's chest and the way his upper body wanted to rise off the bed, searching for more of the touch, confused him, scared him, made him want to abandon the plan altogether.

A thumb stroked over his nipple and he couldn't stop an audible gasp from escaping. He quickly covered his mouth with a hand, but the next gasp still came out louder, when the man pressed his knee up between his legs. There was no way to lie to himself anymore. Unlike any other time, when he had forced himself through repulsive and painful situations with sheer willpower, sometimes even trying to pretend he liked it, the Spider Head's touch was making him aroused. –But none of the others had touched him like this, the scars on his body were the proof of that.

Suddenly frustrated and angry at himself for his lack of self-control, he pulled his legs up in an attempt to get away from how the man's leg was pressing against his half hard cock. Reaching up, he grabbed the man's wrist and looked up at him, once again trying to ignore that all too pleased smile.

"Sto–– Just, –just fuck me already," he said, attempting a demanding voice, but it came out more like a needy gasp. He hated how he sounded, he hated it so much. The man stared at him for a moment, before smirking and sitting up, leaving Kurapika feeling cold suddenly.

"Impatient loot," he mumbled, a hint of something sounding like pride in his voice. Kurapika felt so horribly exposed, lying there with his knees pulled up, completely naked and aroused in front of the Spider Head of all people. "I'll be right back," he continued, and started moving off the bed. Kurapika shook his head hurriedly, pulling on the wrist he was still holding on to.

"No–– Don't go–– It's fine, I'm prepared." His voice was steady now, determined, despite his uneven breathing. He was back on track.

But the Spider Head only shook his head and pulled free from his grip.

"No," he said, and got off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom.

Kurapika slumped back against the bed with a sigh, covering his face with the arm the man had just shaken off. He should be grateful, he supposed. At least this way it would hurt less. But the idea of the Spider Head being the one to not cause him pain, the one to refuse to fuck him even with what little remained of the preparations Kurapika had done to himself a couple of hours before ––it was too much, too contradictory, too wrong.

It was easy to bring out the anger again. How dare someone who has killed so many innocent people in such horrible way be so gentle, almost caring? How dare he. How dare he make Kurapika feel good.

When the man emerged again Kurapika was biting his lip, eyes closed, concentrating. He would cling to this anger and motivation, like he would cling to any pain in what was to come. Let it serve as a reminder of the only things this man truly stood for. Pointless pain and suffering. He felt the mattress dip, and the man crawled over him. Suddenly there was bare skin against his legs and he realised the man had taken off his trousers along the way.

He waited, eyes closed, for the inevitable intrusive fingers, but there wer none. Instead, there were suddenly soft lips on his again. Only for a short moment, but Kurapika's eyes shot open. The Spider Head was right there, face barely inches away from his, and yet another smile spread over his lips.

"Keep your eyes open," he whispered, and Kurapika swallowed. _Eyes._

A hand trailed down his chest, over a nipple, across his stomach and hip and down to his thigh, carefully avoiding any bruises on the way. It sent tingling waves straight down to his groin. And though he'd thought he'd willed it away, his erection was reawakening fast as the Spider Head gave him another kiss, this time nipping on his lip. A hand spread his legs further, pulling his knees even higher. And then the man's lips left his as he leaned back.

He wanted to close his eyes, he didn't want to watch as the smiling man above him coated his fingers in so much lubricant it dripped down on the sheets. He didn't want to see how the man seemed barely affected by the situation, breathing barely faster than normal. He didn't want to see those soft eyes. Or the look the man was currently giving him, as if to check if he was okay.

"Hurry up," he muttered, lifting his hips off the bed. There was no way he'd let the Spider Head think he was weak.

The man let out a small chuckle, and gently placed one hand on Kurapika's inner thigh, stroking upwards, so close, so close Kurapika almost forgot to breathe. And then cold, slippery fingers found their way between his legs and he tensed up.

"Relax," the man whispered, leaning forward again and suddenly there were soft butterfly kisses on his stomach and he wasn't sure if the shivers came from the tingles or the disgust he felt. He let out a long, shaky breath, and then a long finger slowly pressed its way inside him. It was so slow, knuckle by knuckle, that there was barely any discomfort. He decided it must be because of his own preparation hours before.

The man was carefully, so softly, kissing his bruises now, as he just as carefully worked the one finger in and out of Kurapika, before just as carefully again, adding another. It felt ––it felt _nice_. His fingers gripped at the bedsheets, bunching them in his hands, as he watched the man's head move lower again. His breathing was picking up speed and the lack of pain as the Spider Head stretched him almost _scared_ him. And then suddenly he felt something that made his toes curl and a moan escape his lips. Eyes wide, he stared straight up, surprised by the wave of pleasure. The man chuckled and curled his fingers in the exact same way again. This time Kurapika's hand flew up to cover the breathy moan.

Another chuckle, and a whispered "come here," and Kurapika's hips were lifted off the bed just a little, pulled backwards to rest on the man's legs ––suddenly he felt even more exposed but it only lasted for a moment. The fingers pushed back in deeper and there they were, rubbing his prostate continuously. His hand clasped over his mouth, back arching off the bed. His breath came in loud pants and –– _god_ why did he keep rubbing right there why why _why_. Why did it feel so _good_?

He felt hot all over his body, and it was hard to keep his head still. No matter how much he tried, his eyes wouldn't stay open, but the man wasn't complaining. Instead, he only chuckled again as a third finger pushing in pulled out a louder moan.

The fingers kept moving inside of Kurapika and he'd never felt anything like it before, it was unbelievable. The man had not even touched his cock, but still he felt ready to burst. It was shameful, embarrassing, horrible, but _so good_. Too good. So good it hurt.

And then the man's other hand grabbed him, stroking first over his head, then up and down and suddenly there was no way he could force himself to stay quiet anymore, his gasps coming out almost like a scream. He couldn't care anymore, there was nothing other than the massive pleasure spreading through all of him. He felt the heat in his stomach grow and grow and then the man rubbed and squeezed just right and his back arched completely off the bed as the orgasm hit.

Whimpering between pants, he tried to catch his breath but his body was still shaking, shivering, _trembling_ from the pleasure.

When he finally opened his eyes they found the Spider Head watching him closely, eyes _definitely_ looking even darker than before. His mouth was slightly open, and it _pained_ Kurapika to realise that he wished that it was closer, that he could reach it. Because it looked like it _needed_ to be covered with his own.

His thoughts finally started to return to him, the fuzziness slowly clearing, making him realise what had occurred. That he had just received his first orgasm at someone else's hands – at the hands of Chrollo Lucilfer – and that it had felt incredible. Guilt and shame started spreading from his stomach again, mixing with the remaining heat.

Suddenly again aware of the Spider Head's hungry stare and the fingers still inside of him he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Shivering, he realised it probably wouldn't take him long to get hard again. The thought both scared and disgusted him just as much as it excited him.

He wasn't at his goal yet. Taking a shaky breath, he shifted his hips, trying to push himself further up onto the man's lap. "I'm more than ready," he whispered, and the man smiled and nodded slowly. He was still staring without a word, and it almost seemed like he was concentrating very hard.

Kurapika wondered if maybe he was doing better than he thought. With a small smile he pulled his knees up to his chest, exposing himself as much as possible, hoping that the Spider Head would finally use him for his own pleasure.

The fingers inside him twirled once, twice, then they slowly pulled out. "There's no hurry," the man mumbled, but Kurapika could already hear him open a plastic wrapper.

He was just about to protest, tell the man that he didn't care at all, when he realised that in the eyes of the Spider Head he was the dirty one, the one an unknown number of people had claimed and soiled. That the one who needed the protection was the Spider Head, not him.

That was how low he had sunken. He wanted to throw up.

His thoughts were cut short as the man leaned forward, his hips pressing into Kurapika's and hands on either side of his chest. And then they were kissing again and Kurapika recalled he had wished for exactly that.

This time the man's lips were much more demanding, much more aggressive, but even so it only felt good, the disgust he had just felt quickly seeping away as he pressed up against the man's mouth, hungrily opening it.

The Spider Head shifted and then a hand was holding his hip in place as he felt the tip of the man's cock against his hole. He gasped into the kiss as the slippery, but still much wider than three fingers, head slowly pushed inside. ––It was slightly painful, but still in no way comparable to what he had experienced before. And the further in it went, the less painful it felt and that made no sense _at all_.

The man groaned into his mouth, hand traveling up Kurapika's side as he sunk in little by little. Lifting his hands from the sheets, he brought them up around the man's neck and pushed his hips up. The groan became a gasp and for a moment Kurapika felt powerful, then the Spider Head pushed the rest of the way in at once and Kurapika found himself arching off the bed, legs becoming jelly again.

The lips he'd been kissing left his, only the heavy, uneven breaths hitting him revealing how the Spider Head was affected. He tangled his fingers into the man's hair, messing up the perfectly styled strands as he finally moved his hips, pulling out halfway and pushing back in. The slow slide had Kurapika pulling the man down, forcing their chests together, and the man's mouth ended up far too close to his ear, his deep moan sending sparks through every nerve in Kurapika's body.

The man pushed himself up, forcing Kurapika to loosen the arms around his neck. He whimpered at the loss of pressure against his chest before realising just how pathetic he was. He tried to hide his face in embarrassment, but his movement was cut short when the Spider Head started thrusting into him repeatedly and he lost that train of thought.

He was fully hard again and now every thrust was sending jolts of pleasure through him. All he could do was stare straight up at the beautiful man doing this to him, mouth hanging open and filthy moans and pants escaping it. He hated him, he hated him so much, hated what he had done, hated what he was doing, hated how he made him _feel_ –– hated hated _hated_. But he wanted him to never stop.

Suddenly the angle changed a little, and it felt completely different, but just as _good_. The man was leaning on one hand now, he realised, as a hand touched his cheek, stroking away some sweaty hair. He focused his eyes, only to meet the man's intense gaze. His thumb stroked gently over Kurapika's eyelid and he let them fall closed.

"I wish you'd show me," he whispered between thrusts, and Kurapika's eyes shot open, panic spreading in his chest instantly.

"W-what?" he croaked, voice uneven, quickly avoiding the man's eyes. It wasn't possible, he thought. If the Spider Head knew––– He had to-- He had to finish his plan _now_.

"Your eyes."

_He knew._ Kurapika tried to push him off in panic, both hands pressing against the man's chest, but he was strong and now he was pushing down, keeping Kurapika trapped, all while still thrusting into him at an even quicker pace. Kurapika's whole existence was a contradiction, he wanted nothing more than to finish what he came for and get away, but despite the panic he wasn't even able to conjure his chains amidst the overwhelming pleasure.

"You thought I didn't know," the man mumbled in his ear. Kurapika was almost embarrassed, how had he not realised? "You didn't consider I might have contacts in the mafia?" he continued, and Kurapika felt his anger returning. He had known _all along_. He had been _waiting_. The one who had been played was him, not the Spider Head.

Digging his nails into the chest above him, his chains finally materialised. They rustled from the constant movement, and he had to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep them out. But they were there. He could use them.

He moved his right hand so it was right over the man's heart and froze there for a second as the Spider Head suddenly touched him again. The doubled pleasure making the chains disappear for a moment. He swallowed a loud moan, making it sound like a whimper. The man's heartbeat was loud underneath his hand, fast and strong and almost hypnotising against his fingers.

He realised it would stop, that he'd end its beating. That that was what he had come here for, what he had dreamed of for years. To stop this heart, that was so warm and alive beneath his hand. His ragged breathing hitched and he dug his nails into the man's skin again.

"What are you waiting for?" the man breathed into his ear, his movements becoming much more irregular.

A deep breath and then the words just slipped out, more like a groan than actual words but he said them. " _Judgement Chain_." The Spider Head froze for a moment, but he didn't make a sound as the _nen_ chain entered his chest and spun itself around his heart. He took a deep breath, hot air hitting Kurapika’s skin as the man breathed out. He shivered, and the Spider Head lifted his head, revealing an almost proud smile.

He was _smiling_.

The rage Kurapika was so used to feeling prickled in his chest at the sight. As the man suddenly thrusted into him again, as if the chain piercing his chest did not bother him at all, Kurapika bit down into his already broken and bloody lip to stop a surprised moan from escaping. How could he still keep going? He had a blade pointed at his heart and still–– Kurapika gritted his teeth and pulled on the chain, making the man gasp and his chest arch closer. But he still didn’t stop moving. The thrusts were short, quick, uneven, but they still had Kurapika’s body burning. He _hated_ it.

“Why,” he started. “Tell me–” his nails dug into the man’s skin again, clawing, as he thrust just right and _stayed there_ , like he _knew_ exactly what the pressure was doing to Kurapika.

“Tell me,” he tried again, catching the man’s eyes. They were clear, as dark as before, but completely focused on Kurapika. His skin tingled again and he squirmed under the Spider Head’s body. “If you knew, why are you doing… This?” He took a few quick breaths before he could continue, the man’s eyes far too intense, the smile on his lips too pleased.

“If you don’t tell me the blade I placed––”

His lips were covered by the Spider Head’s before he could continue, sucking, nipping and licking on his lips, and he found it hard to contain the hums and whimpers again. It was _unfair_ , why was he kissing him, he was about to _die_ , Kurapika was about to _kill_ him and yet he kept kissing him, kept thrusting in and out, kept making Kurapika feel _so good_.

“No.”

The word was whispered against his lips, more like a moan than an actual word, and suddenly Kurapika felt ice cold, his breath hitching and eyes going wide. The man’s warm lips were still on his as he felt his _nen_ react to the spoken word and pierce the Spider Head’s heart. There was a groan in his ear, a few shallow breaths and four whispered words.

“It was worth it.”

Another groan, and a breath that was never finished, and Kurapika felt the man’s heavy, muscular body fall down on him, crushing him against the floor. He stared straight up, trying to control his rapid breathing, waiting for the feeling of satisfaction, of _success_.

He’d done it. The Spider Head was dead. He’d crushed the Phantom Troupe, achieved his revenge. Success. Success. _Success._

Yet all he felt was confusion and emptiness. He shifted under the heavy body, whimpering as he felt the man’s halfway softened cock slip out of him. Nothing made any sense. He’d–– _Why hadn’t he just answered his question?_

His breathing quickened again and he felt panic coming. It all hit him at once. He let his chains disappear in an instant and pushed the man’s dead body off him, rolling it to the side, the gaping hole in his chest a stark contrast to his already so pale skin. Kurapika’s eyes swept up to the man’s face and he backed away in panic, his eyes were still open, still staring, just like they had been only moments before. Now they were cold and dead, and Kurapika felt he had preferred the intense, evaluating, _wanting_ stare tenfold.

He felt the bile in his throat barely seconds before he was throwing up, coughing and sobbing on his knees. He wasn’t sure when he’d started crying, but the tears ran down his cheeks, dripped and mixed with whatever his stomach had contained. Finally, when his insides had stopped protesting, at least for a moment, he wiped his mouth on his arm and crawled to the edge of the bed.

Carefully, he tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly. After only a couple of stumbling steps he fell to the floor in a heap, not having even reached the first scattered piece of clothing he was aiming for. Tears welled up in his eyes again and he rolled into a fetal position, fingers clenching around his knees as he sobbed against them.

Where was the joy? The pride? The _euphoria_. This was all he had wanted for so many years, but now when it was completed he only felt emptiness, disgust and _loss_.

How could the man’s touch have changed things so? How could he let things happen? Why did he let Kurapika kill him? Why did he–– Why did he _die_?

Why did he not just answer Kurapika’s question.

Why.

Why did he touch him like that. So gently, with such care.

Why?

Why did he let Kurapika feel that way, even for one moment?

_Why?_  
  
_Why did success mean only more pain?_


End file.
